Dark Secrets
by MarvelStoryWriter
Summary: When the Avengers decide to go out for the night they find a spooky house and go and investigate but find out that this old house has some dark secrets what will they be? This a Halloween special for all readers


Don't own Marvel

This is a Halloween Special so enjoy

Tony is setting up Halloween decorations when Pepper comes in  
>"Tony your not going to scare kids this time are you?" Pepper asked remembering last halloween<p>

"No i'm not going to this time i'm going to do it the right way." Tony replied hanging a bat up

"Ok Tony be careful" Pepper said walking away from him to finish some work

Tony climbs down the ladder and goes into the livingroom seeing his friends"Hey guys" Tony greeted walking to the kitchen to get a drink

Natasha looks at him along with Clint"Hey Tony do you mind if we go out later today?" Natasha asked crossing her legs only to Clint's surprise she knocks him off the chair and onto the floor

Tony pours his drink into a glass"Go out how?" Tony asked leaning on the counter and taking a sip

"Like instead of doing trick or treat we look at the costumes and just walk around wearing our costumes" Natasha replied

Tony puts the empty glass down and looks at the rest of them seeing Bruce working as always,Steve and Bucky were talking to each other Steve's hand was laying across the top of the couch while Bucky was inbetween the armrest away from his arm.

Bucky puts his legs on Steve's lap just to be funny with his boots. Steve pushes them off and looks at him with a chuckle."I'm glad i'm here with my best pal." Bucky said wrapping his arm around Steve's neck pulling him close to him

"So am i" Steve added doing the same thing as Bucky

"Guys we should go get costumes" Natasha said

"Sure" Sam said walking off with the rest of his friends

Tony yawns and goes to Fury's office watching him pick up a donut but Tony takes it out of his hand eating it himself before walking out"You mother fucking bitch Stark i'm going to get you!" Fury said watching Tony snicker as he walked out the room

Tony get's a text message and see's that his friends were at the mall getting costumes. Tony grunts and goes to the mall to catch up to his friends.

He goes to them and sees them talking and laughing as they pick out costumes."What do you think Steve?" Natasha asked showing the costume

"I like it, it suits you very well" Steve replied looking at her as he picked out his costume she really looked good in that costume it was like she was seducing him

Bucky comes out wearing a vampire costume"So what do you think?" Bucky asked

Steve checks out the costume" Nice it's looks good on you" Steve replied

Thor was sitting in the chair as Loki appeared sitting on the armrest of the chair looking at his brother confusion"What are you doing?" Loki asked making Thor jerk alittle and look at his brother which in Loki's case was funny since Thor didn't know when he was around so it was easy to scare him

"You scared me brother i though i was being attacked by a mortal enemy" Thor said looking at him

Loki leans back keeping his balance"I can't help it sometimes" Loki said with a smirk since it was halloween it was all about the scares and pranks whitch Loki was good at that's why they call him the God of mischief

Loki gets off the chair and walks out of store with Thor

Bucky goes back into the dressingroom and takes off the costume and walks back with Steve who already got his costume along with the rest of his friends and goes over to the counter"Here you go." Bucky said paying for the costume and walking out the store catching up with his friends

"So what did you get?" Bruce asked looking at Bucky wondering what he got since he was at a different store while they were shopping

"I go a vampire costume since my hair can be in the style with out have extensions or anything" Bucky replied smiling he was happy that he had friends since he was sort of a loner now and then but he was happy

Bruce looks at his watch"We have to go because Tony's got an interview in 5 minutes" Bruce informed looking at Tony who was flirting with a girl that had walked by. Bruce didn't know why Tony was like this but it was Tony's business not his to care about since it would stress him more than he already was

Tony looks at Bruce who gives him a look"Oh yeah i have a meeting to go to but here's my number call me" Tony said giving her his number before walking over to the group

Bruce shakes his head and starts walking out of the mall with the rest of the team. They drive back and stop at a fast food place and Natasha looks at the driver"What are we doing here?" She asked wondering why since Tony had a meeting 3 minutes and counting, she taps her foot and moves some hair out of her face

"I'm hungry that's why we are stopping unless you don't want any." Tony informed pulling up to the drive thru and opened the window

"Hello welcome to Mc Donalds can i take your order?" The speaker asked

"Can i have a big mac with everything on it with a large fry and drink coke" Tony replied

"Ok anything else?" She asked

"Um make that first order and double it by 7" Tony replied

"Ok pull up to the window" She said before turning off

Tony drives towards the window and waits for the food, She gives him the food and he pays for it before driving off

They go home and get ready for Halloween. Tony walks out first and sits on the couch he was wearing a white suit since he's a rich guy very rich, Bruce comes out next wearing a mad scientist Costume"I like it Bruce it suits you" Tony complimented which would make Bruce offensive but it was true it really did

"Thank you i guess" Bruce said sitting down next to him waiting for the next person to come out

Natasha comes out wearing wearing a Steam punk costume, she spins around showing the costume."Nice Natasha" They said in unison

Steve comes wearing a soldiers clothes or his clothes in the war when he came home."You look nice guys" Steve complimented seeing everyone's costumes

Natasha goes over to him and leans on him"I like you in this costume" Natasha said smiling and giving him a kiss

"I like you too in your's." Steve added

Bucky comes out his cape covering his body and slowly walks behind Steve and Steve turns around jumping from fright"Bucky don't scare me like that" Steve said getting over his fright

Bucky chuckles and shows his teeth" I still scared you for the first time in the last couple of decades" He remarked remember the time when he scared the crap out of Steve

Clint and Sam come out as pirates and Thor who was wearing his Asgardian armor. Thor moved to the side waiting for Loki to walk out, Loki was wearing his armor but his hair grew alittle longer to his back he walks over to Thor a smirks before walking near the door"Are we leaving or what?"Loki asked looking at their faces for awhile before snapping them back to reality before walking out the door

They follow behind and walk out the door and onto the streets of New York were Children in costumes getting candy"Now where?" Clint asked looking around

Bucky looks around and shrugs his shoulders, Loki looks and smile wickedly"How about that place" Loki replied pointing at the Dark house a few miles ahead

They walk towards it and step on the porch"I'm not sure we shoudl disturb who ever lives here." Natasha said trying to hide her discomfort from the team

Loki knocks on the door and it opens up"Hello anyone here?" Tony asked looking aorund as he walked in the house

The house was dark and old like a victorian style home sure it would be nice to live in a place like this but change the colors and decoration. They reach the fireplace and the door shuts on them making them turn around and look in surprise"Ok that was weird but let's try to find a way out of here before anything happens" Steve said walking to the staircase before going up with his friends

They explore the house and Natasha notices the eye's in the picture moved looked at her she took a secound glace but it was a normal painting, she shruggs and keeps walking until she notice that Steve stopped"Why did we stop?" She asked wondering what would make him stop at this very moment

"Do you see that?" Steve asked looking at what ever he saw hoping that it wasn't just him that saw it and wasn't crazy

"Yeah what is that thing?" Sam asked leaning forward alittle to get a good look before it left

"I'm not sure but let's keep moving" Steve replied as he kept walking

Bucky kept looking around him and stops gently leaning on the wall"Guys stop for a minute i need to rest" Bucky said leaning on the wall before falling in closing on him,

Steve turns around "Bucky?" He asked looking around

Bucky falls down and lands on his stomach, he sits up and looks around him it was like a prison cell and only had a window with a curtain. He runs to the wall he fell through and bangs on it to get his friends attetention"Guys i'm in here get me out!" He yelled as he banged on the wall

Bucky stops and goes on the floor feeling around him since it was pitch black until he tripped over something the opened the window showing the full moon. Bucky looks at the moon and stared for awhile noticing that it turned red holding his chest as if it was tightening up. He falls on the ground yelling in pain trying to stand up but kept falling down

Steve stops and pulls out his Shield and rams it at the wall"Bucky hold on i'm coming pal!" Steve yelled as he rammed the wall

The wall finally breaks and Steve runs in seeing Bucky on the ground"Bucky are you ok?" Steve asked looking at him

To be continued

Thanks fro reading and i'm sorry it didn't publish on Halloween or that the next chapter will be late but i did this instead to make a special for this spooky holiday so enjoy!


End file.
